


The trails and tribulations of Yevgeny Milkovich

by Taraxoxo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi, grown up yev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxoxo/pseuds/Taraxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe me it wasn’t easy being Yevgeny Milkovich, aside from the fact my mother is a former prostitute, my dad is Mickey fucking Milkovich and his boyfriend is bipolar, I’m learning just how hard it is to get out of the South Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Yev as Ash Stymest.

 [https://www.google.ie/search?q=ash+stymest&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIhoe9poz_xwIVQrIUCh0PVQFw#imgrc=YSgyMtcwakbvbM%3A](https://www.google.ie/search?q=ash+stymest&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIhoe9poz_xwIVQrIUCh0PVQFw#imgrc=YSgyMtcwakbvbM%3A)

‘’Yevgeny!!!’’ My mother shouts as she comes barging into my room. ‘’You be late for school, get up’’

‘’Alright, alright’’ I grumble. My mam was insistent that I finish school and be the first Milkovich to graduate. Luckily I only had three months left in that shithole.  I had no clue what I wanted to do yet but all I know is that I want out of the South Side. Don’t get me wrong I fit in just fine, and all my friends and family are here but I don’t want to stay here indefinitely. 

‘’You go to your fathers after school, yes?’’ My mam was finally going back to Russia for a week to see her family after eighteen years away, which meant I was stuck with my dad. Don’t get me wrong I like my dad but he isn’t the easiest person to get along with.

‘’Yeah I know’’

‘’I talk to your father last night, I tell him he must feed you and make sure you clean going to school.’’

‘’Mam, this isn’t the first time I’ve stayed with dad, I’ll be fine. It’s only a week’’ After that my mam spends a half hour saying goodbye and reminding me about every last thing.

When I get to school I can see all my friends having a smoke before school starts. They all nod in greeting and Gary, my best friend passes me a smoke. ‘’You reckon you can come to Katie’s party tonight?’’

‘’Should be able to, I’m staying with my dad’’

‘’Ahh man that’s great, do you think he could score us some quality weed?’’ One of the fellas asks.

‘’No way, he only keeps the good stuff for himself, he can get us beer though’’ All of them shrug, something is better than nothing.

‘’How long you staying with the old man for?’’

‘’Just the week, til my mam gets back from Russia’’

‘’A whole week! Don’t you worry you’re going to walk in on your dad boning his boyfriend?’’ Jason is what you’d call a thick shit; I wonder how he’s gotten this far in the South Side with all his teeth intact. Gary beside him elbows him and he just shrugs.

‘’Nah I think my dad and Ian can keep it in their pants for a week, or at least wait ‘til I’m out of the house’’ With that the bell rings and the conversation is over.

 

When school finally lets out I walk home with Gary. He and I have been friends since we started kindergartner, he was the only one of my friends I was in any way at all close to. We talked about Katie’s party and who we hope would be there. Gary always joked it was remarkable I was straight with a gay father and bi mother. When we got to my father and Ian’s apartment I invite Gary up.

‘’Yeah cool, but I gotta be home by six. You know, to get ready for the party’’

‘’Whatever man’’ I just roll my eyes.  Ian answers the door with a big smile and motions for us to come in.

‘’Hey kiddo, Mickey’s gonna be home soon. I’m just making dinner, Gary you going to stay?’’

‘’Ehm no sorry Ian, I have to be home for six’’

‘’Fucking idiot has to get ready for a party’’

‘’Oh yeah? Who you tryna impress?’’

‘’No one’’ Gary says a little too quickly. I just roll my eyes at Ian and push Gary towards my room. Around  forty minutes  later I hear keys in the door and I know it’s my dad, nobody else can make opening a door sound grumpy. Gary makes eye contact with me and then jumps off the bed where we were playing x box.

‘’Hey’’ I whisper harshly, ‘’calm down it’s just my dad’’

‘’Sorry your dad is like the most badass dude ever, have you heard his reputation?’’

‘’Jesus how old are you?’’

‘’Four and a half’’, Gary sticks out his tongue and heads out, with me behind him.

‘’Hey dad’’ I greet him, he’s rubbing his eyes in typical Mickey style and it’s weird because I know I do the exact same thing. Mickey nods and then trapeses towards the bathroom. I frown looking at Ian, and I see Ian following Mickey with worried eyes. When he catches me looking Ian smiles. Gary also looks a bit disappointed that there was no appearance of dad’s antics, which usually included tales of beating someone up with heavy cursing added for expression. If it wasn’t for the fact I was like 98 percent sure Gary was straight I’d say he was in love with my dad. I’d jokingly asked him about it once and he said there was nothing wrong with having a man crush. Of course I’ve never told my dad that, he may be out and proud but that doesn’t mean he’s any less of a Milkovich.

‘’Your dad’s just had a long day at work, he’ll probably be himself by dinner’’

‘’If by himself you mean a slightly less grumpy version of that then I’m looking forward to it’’

Ian points the spatula at me,’’ You and me both’’, and returns to frying something while humming to himself. I’m not one to comment on my dad’s love life but I can see why they work, they balance each other out. Ian’s right, when Mickey arrives at the dinner table he only looks like he wants to murder someone instead of committing mass genocide. Gary leaves just as Ian’s putting the dinner on the table and we arrange to meet under the L at nine.

‘’You going out tonight?’’ Dad asks as the door closes.

‘’Yeah just to a girls party’’ Dad looks thoughtful for a second then glances over at Ian. They seem to have some sort of silent battle. Dad sighs dramatically then looks me dead in the eye.

‘’Don’t get arrested, don’t take any hard core drugs, don’t get anyone pregnant’’ I furrow my eyebrows, and make a ‘what the fuck face’. ‘’ Oh and don’t get any more tattoos, your mother will kill me’’

‘’You done being a responsible adult?’’

‘’I’m being fucking serious’’

‘’I won’t do anything you wouldn’t’’ Mickey glares at me while Ian tries to smother his laughter.

‘’Fucking smartass, you wanna end up like me go ahead’’ dad starts sawing with his knife and the table is quite.

‘’Mickey stop taking everything so seriously, and Yev take some things more seriously’’ Ian states giving both of us a pointed look. The rest of dinner is silent. When dinner is finished dad announces he’s going down to the Alibi to have a beer.

‘’I’ll join you in an hour or so, don’t get too drunk or I’ll give you something…..’’ Ian stops looking guilty at me and Mickey smirks, grabbing his coat. ‘’Listen you can go to that party but I want help cleaning up and Mickey was serious about those rules, and I’m gonna add one, be home by two’’

‘’Yeah okay, can I take the beers in the fridge?’’

‘’No problem kiddo’’ I start to clean the table and Ian runs the tap. ‘’You know your dad cares about you, don’t ya? He’s just not the best at showing it. Trust me I know. Things are tuff for him in work, you know walking the straight and narrow and then there’s…’’ Ian trails off and then shrugs.

‘’Then there’s what?’’

‘’Oh nothing specific, just life in general’’

‘’You’re shit at lying but if you don’t wanna tell me I won’t push it’’

‘’Enjoy your party tonight, remember our rules, okay?’’ I can certainly take a hint.

‘’yeah yeah I’ll try and you two make sure yous don’t go too wild, you’re getting old now’’

‘’Excuse me I’m only thirty four, can still beat your scrawny ass’’ Ian gives me a playful shove and heads towards the door an dim reminded I’ve to meet Gary soon.

 

 

 

 


	2. Night 1

When Ian arrives at the bar Mickey is sitting in his usual spot bullshitting about whatever is on today’s list of discussion. Ian’s relieved to notice Mickey has relaxed since dinner time. 

‘’Hey honey, what can I get you?’’ V asks as Ian grabs a bar stool beside Mickey.

‘’A beer would be great, thanks V’’   
Mickey is arguing over something but he doesn't look away as he rests his hand on Ian’s knee. V hands Ian the beer and he sips silently until Mickeys done. It doesn't bother him in the slightest; he enjoys seeing how Mickey expresses himself so animatedly. There were many reasons Ian fell for Mickey but his facial expressions were up there. When the other guy eventually gave up, Mickey turned to Ian with a massive grin on his face.

‘’You wanna get outta here?’’ Mickey licks his bottom lip.

‘’Nope, I only got here like twenty minutes ago and you haven’t paid me any attention’’

‘’Oh I can think of something I’d like to pay particular attention too’’ Mickey slides his hand further up Ian’s thigh. Luckily the counter was covering Ian’s growing problem.

‘’You’re not getting off that easy’’ Mickey slides a little closer to whisper in Ian’s ear.

‘’I could get you off easy though, quick and rough’’ He pulls away quickly so nobody would notice. Most people are too caught up in their own lives but V raises an eyebrow at him and Ian blushes slightly. ’’Plus I was thinking we could go to the club since Yev will be at home’’. Mickey hated doing anything gay related (except for sex) and Ian had come to accept it as part of his personality but Ian still enjoyed that side of gay culture. Therefore this put Mickey right in his good books and Ian wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity.

‘’Alright lets go, but you’re going to have to do some dancing before we do the horizontal tango’’

‘’Yeah alright shit head but I aint dancing to any Madonna or Lady Gaga’’

‘’But Mick what else will they play at a gay club?’’

‘’Maybe some ABBA?’’ One of the fellas next to Mickey chimes in but Mickey just gives him the finger.

‘’Come on let’s get out of here’’When they leave the bar and are a safe distance away Ian wraps his arms around Mickey smiling happily.   
‘’Woo hoo I can finally experience life as a gay person’’

‘’The fuck you on about? What you call sticking your dick in my ass huh?’’

‘’Pleasurable that’s what’’ Mickey just rolls his eyes.

 

As promised Yev arrives home before two, 1:57 precisely, without getting anyone pregnant, taking any hard core drugs and no new tattoos. Luckily he had a key because neither his dad nor Ian were home. Yev thought he had a pretty good social life but it was a bit disheartening to discover your dads were both out still partying the night away.   
Yev fell asleep on front of the TV only to be awoken by Ian and Mickey stumbling through the door trying to stifle their laughter.  
‘’Sssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yevge- no no shush Mickey shush, Mickey sshhhhh. Yev’s probably asleep.’’

‘’Come on let’s go check on him, like we did when he was tiny, he was soooooo small, memember that? I do. God that was a loooong time ago’’ 

‘’Mickey! Mickey! We’re getting so old, I only got hit on like seven times tonight’’ Yev decides to make his presence known before something comes out that he doesn’t want to hear.

‘’Hey I’m like right here, thanks for waking me up’’

‘’Oh no Mickey we woke Yev up, we’ll have to cuddle with him to get him back to sleep’’ Both Mickey and Ian burst out laughing and Yev cant helping pulling a face. What fucking age where these two, weren’t they just going on about how old they were?

‘’Fuck this I’m going to bed’’

‘’G’night’’ they both say with big happy grins on their faces. To be honest it’s been awhile since he’s seen his dad that unguarded. It kind of freaks him out, like how well does he know his dad? Is it his fault he never tries to look below the surface or is it just part of the Milkovich façade? His dad’s always been there for him but does Yev offer any support to his dad? With those questions running around his head Yev tries to fall back asleep. Awhile later he hears his door opening only for a second before it’s closed back over softly.


End file.
